


[podfic] nom de guerre

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: “How you say name?” Sasha asks.





	[podfic] nom de guerre

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [nom de guerre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142432) by [jolach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolach/pseuds/jolach). 



> using this for podfic bingo (free space) because this fic made me feel approximately a billion emotions and i needed an excuse to podfic it. names!! language!! identity!! being unexpectedly seen and understood!! ugh, basically, i love this.

  


[download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/87lajryrpr2no9q/nom%20de%20guerre.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 35:32 / 20.6MB


End file.
